Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to footwear, and more particularly relate to a molded upper for an article of footwear and related methods of making the same.
Background Art
Shoe manufacture is a labor intensive process. The typical shoe manufacturing process encompasses the steps of cutting the upper material, reducing the thickness of the joining edges (“skiving”), reducing the thickness of the upper pieces (“splitting”), cementing the interlining to the upper pieces (“interlining”), forming the eyelets, stitching the upper pieces together, shaping the upper over a last (“lasting”) and cementing, molding or sewing the bottom or sole of the shoes to the upper (“bottoming”). Modern footwear designs, particularly athletic shoe designs, require numerous upper pieces and complicated manufacturing steps, leading to high labor costs. Additionally, a new pattern is required and the manufacturing process must be retooled for every new design and style and for each desired shoe size. Even manufacturing processes that include molding techniques often involve other complicated manufacturing steps.
Proper footwear should complement the natural functionality of the foot, in part, by incorporating an upper that provides necessary comfort, stability, and other desired characteristics. The desired upper characteristics are often different for each footwear design, and may often be unique to the wearer. What is needed, therefore, is an improved labor-saving and time-saving method of manufacturing footwear that may require reduced costs. Further, improved and effective manufacturing techniques may provide for improved footwear customization capability.